Eat your muffin, Granger
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: "You're working here?" She said in disbelief. Here he was, standing in his uniform, holding a tray with a cake and a coffee. Could the prestigious Draco Malfoy be working in a cafe? How would things go for the wounded Hermione and the working Draco? Whirlwind romance? Marriage? "Eat your muffin, Granger," he stormed away without a backward glance. Come on in & eat muffins together!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Dramione fanfic! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Preface**

She's done trying.

Right now she just wanted a man who could treasure her, listen to her inner thoughts, be sensitive and sweet and hold her while she wasn't feeling so well.

She has given up the hope of waiting for a true love – even the smallest ember of hope has disappeared within her soul. What she longed for, starting this moment, she decided, was the first man to treat her with respect, love, and care. She didn't need anything else. Not even the electric shock when accidentally touching his hand; not even the leaping of the heart to the throat while seeing him walk by; no, no, no, no nothing. Simply not falling into the depth of despair would already be a bless. She didn't need any more tears falling, heart-crushing, or any near-death experience. She was more than determined.

For once, long ago, she thought things would work out with her long-time ginger best friend. But no, he just had to be a two-timer and hung out with Lavender Brown. He had created a web of lies so full, that she even began to wonder if there was any space left for love. Other than their frequent fights and accusations, a relationship with Ron was packed, tight; as a best friend of so many years, she hadn't imagined he would turn out to be such a controller. He was a completely different person to her once they entered a relationship. Both of them needed a breather and they knew it. After the time away, it was as if everything went back to normal. With a flourish, Ron signed Hermione a check with an empty heading, designed for her weak, fragile heart, and let Hermione pick up the hopes of starting all over again. But stories just had to go downhill when the characters thought they were at the peak of bliss. She had caught him red-handed with that woman again. This time, he had let her down so much, that she had decided no more of her precious youth should go to waste on this hopeless man.

So now, helplessly, she has lowered her bottom line. She didn't need a man to fall in love with, she only needed a man who loved her.

Just so, just so she wouldn't get hurt.

**Chapter 1 _Why're you working here?_**

Sitting by the window of a warm café, Hermione was seeking shelter from the heavy snow outside, at the same time enjoying the goodness of an unread novel. She has ordered a hot chocolate to keep her company, but her rare good mood was about to be disrupted by the fact that it still hasn't arrived for a long time.

Just she has gathered up impatience to raise demand to a staff, she looked up to find herself facing a familiar face. Before she could react, a familiar voice rang at her ear, speaking the most unbelievable words ever.

"Here's your chocolate, miss,"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"M-Malfoy?"

He returned her inquiry with a smirk.

"Why're you here? You're working here?" She said in disbelief. She didn't know Malfoys work. But here he was, standing in front of her in his uniform, holding a tray with a cake and a coffee.

"Good afternoon to you too, Granger," he replied, frowning.

"Since when do _you_ work?" She demanded.

"As much as I'd love to chit-chat, I have work to do." He rolled his eyes, and off he went.

Bewildered, she gaped at the sight of his departure and her mind was blank… Malfoys and work – just couldn't mix. She watched him serving cake to a fat, old lady, gave a coffee to an important-looking man in a suit, kept his tray under his arm and went behind the counter to make another coffee.

It was simply overwhelming to see a Malfoy work so diligently. She watched in fascination as he took orders from another staff and took a piece of blueberry cheesecake from the kitchen and placed it in a plate. Carefully, he served it to a girl near Hermione's table.

Seizing the chance, she snapped his fingers at him.

"Waiter," she chirped. "Waiiiiter!" Boy, was she having fun. It has been a long time since she has had any fun._  
_

He turned to her with a silent but murderous glare. She gave him a cheerful grin.

"Yes, miss?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'd like…" she quickly picked up and flipped through the small menu lying on the table. "Um, I have no idea, what do you recommend?"

"Uh… A muffin?"

"Oh, okay." She shrugged.

"What flavour?" He asked, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket.

"Uh, chocolate."

"Got it," he scribbled in his notebook with the pen attached to it.

"So, why did you work here?" But he turned and walked away swiftly before she could finish.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath, and returned to her book.

He arrived with her chocolate chip muffin five minutes later.

"Here you go, Granger," He said emotionlessly, and put the plate on her table.

"Malfoy!" she grabbed the hem of his shirt before he could escape again.

"Granger, I'm working!" He hissed angrily.

"A girl can be curious!"

He pulled his shirt and loosened her grip. Giving her a glare, he stormed away.

"Oh, waiter!" She called loudly. "I want to order!"

He turned around with an expression so dark she was reminded of the past wizard war.

"At your service, Granger, name what you want." He scowled.

"I want to know why you're working here," she said very fast.

"No clue, have you?" He smirked.

"Just tell me already!"

"Sorry, I'm working."

"What time would you be off the clock?" She asked.

"Eat your muffin, Granger" he muttered, and stormed away without a backward glance.

**A/N: Please let me know what you're thinking by leaving your review down there. Muffins on me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! I guess I've forgotten to mention it was H/POV in Chapter 1, but I guess all of you knew. Anyway I will try to remember to write down who's point of view it is from now on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2 ****_Would you leave me alone?_**

**D/POV (Sorry I repeated the scene, but I just ****_have_**** to let you know what Draco's thinking!)**

He saw her the moment she entered the café.

Of all six billion people on earth, it had to be Granger. He swore under my breath.

But apparently she hasn't even given him a glance. He watched her nervously as she walked around, and eventually picked a seat near the window. She looked at the snow for a moment, and pulled out a novel from her bag. Figures, he snickered silently. Nothing in the war has changed a bit of her old self.

She was about to look this way so he hastily turned his back to her, pretending to scrub the cups he's scrubbed a few minutes ago. Cautiously he stole a glance at her again, but he needn't worry, because her undivided attention was clearly grasped by her book.

Suddenly she raised a hand, and Jon, his colleague went up to her to take her order. He heard her ordering a hot chocolate, and he went back to scrubbing the cups for a third time.

"Malfoy," Jon called at him fifteen minutes later. "Take this to the customers, please."

"Alright," He grumbled, taking a tray and filling it with a cappuccino, a cake, and a damned hot chocolate.

Slowly, he walked up to where she was sitting. Just as he arrived, she looked up.

"Here's your chocolate, miss," He said coldly.

It was easy to tell she was astonished at his appearance. He himself was quite shocked that he was in this position.

"M-Malfoy?" Okay, here comes the questions. He said nothing.

"Why're you here? You're working here?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Good afternoon to you too, Granger," He answered, dissatisfied.

"Since when do _you_ work?" She said imperiously. God, how did Potter and Weasley be friends with her?

"As much as I'd love to chit-chat, I have work to do." He walked off quickly, but he could feel her stare from behind his back. And when he took orders from a lady near her, Granger snapped her fingers at him.

Okay, that woman has crossed the line.

One simply did _not_ snap fingers at a Malfoy.

"Waiter," she yelled. "Waiiiiter!"

This woman's impossible.

Reluctantly, he went to her.

"Yes, miss?"

"I'd like… Um, I have no idea, what do you recommend?"

"Uh… A muffin?" He said the first thing that popped up his mind.

"Oh, okay."

"What flavour?" To keep up his professionalism, he took out his notebook to jot down her order.

"Um, chocolate."

"Got it," He said.

"So, why did you work here?"

He turned to leave.

"Jerk," He could hear her low mutter. He secretly smirked to himself. _Looks like we're back to our old schooldays._

* * *

"Malfoy, please take this to that lady over there." Jon handed Draco a chocolate chip muffin,

He has _never_ feel so revolted to see a muffin.

"Well, Jon, maybe, you could do it for me, couldn't you?" he said questioningly, scratching the back of his neck.

"No can do, see me with this soufflé here? Plus isn't that girl over there hot?" Jon patted Draco on the back with a knowing smile.

"Right," Draco grunted.

"Here you go, Granger," He put her muffin in front of her.

"Malfoy!" She tugged at his shirt.

This woman's getting on his nerves. One simply does not pull a Malfoy's clothes!

"Granger, I'm working!"

"A girl can be curious!"

If she bats her eyes like that one more time I'm so gonna avada kedevra her, he thought.

He tried to hold his temper when he ignored her and walked off.

"Oh, waiter! I want to order!" She just wouldn't let him go, would she?

"At your service, Granger, name what you want." One more question I'd stab my pen into her nostril, he thought evilly.

"I want to know why you're working here," She named her "want".

"No clue, have you?" He couldn't help snickering, looking down at her dead-curious face.

"Just tell me already!"

"Sorry, I'm working."

"What time would you be off the clock?" She asked. Whoa, was that a pick-up line?

"Eat your muffin, Granger." He answered shortly.

* * *

He couldn't believe this.

She was actually waiting for him to get off work. What a stupid witch. Hasn't she got anything better to do? Oh well, she didn't seem to have date. Look at her, sitting over there all by herself, reading a book and munching that terrible muffin, wearing her cardigan and jeans, looking nothing special, same old schoolgirl look back in those days at Hogwarts…

And Jon called her hot. Poor Jon had no idea what he was saying. Draco snorted at the thought and went back to pouring coffee.

He was never the man to work. Having not worked a single day in his life, it took him a whole month to get used to this whole café thing. At first he really hated the idea, and he blamed his father for all of this.

* * *

**H/POV**

She kept waiting.

She has long finished her book and it was lying on the table.

She just _had _to know what the hell is Malfoy doing here. As a stubborn Gryffindor who had solved so many mysteries in Hogwarts alongside Harry and Ron, she was determined to get to the bottom of this.

And so she waited and waited, from noon to evening. Finally, when the wooden clock on the wall hit ten thirty, when all of the customers have left by then, Malfoy came out from the counter wearing his own clothes. Hermione stood up at once, dumping her book inside her bag, and walked over to Draco.

"Hey," she said.

"Leave me alone," he simply said, and walked out of the café.

She followed suit. She _had_ to know.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

They walked silently on the pavement side by side. The night was cold, and chilly wind kept blowing to their faces. Hermione's cheeks were red and Draco's lips were going pale.

He stopped. "Here?"

"I don't mind if you don't mind." She shrugged.

"Maybe a place warmer," He offered her his arm. She draped hers around his without hesitance.

In a flash, all that was left on the pavement was the sound of the strong wind whirling some fallen leaves into a dance.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes.

She looked around. Draco has already taken off his jacket, putting it onto a chair. What they were in was a living room. She was very surprised that Draco has chosen to bring her to his home. With walls covered in grey wallpapers, and a sofa that was in dark green, the house was quite modern. She glanced around to find a fireplace, a square black table and a couple of chairs. The house was not big, and there was just enough space for one person to live alone. She was very curious why, with all his father's money, couldn't Malfoy have afforded a much more luxurious place to live in. But reminded that he now worked in a café, things might not be as good as they used to be.

Silently, he lit up the fireplace with a flick of his wand. He sat by the fire and looked up and stared at her. She looked down, not quite daring to look him in the eye, and played with the hem of her cardigan. Not sure what to say, she went over and sat down by his side. She had to get him to open up.

"So… why did you work in a café?" she eventually broke the ice.

He still hasn't answered her yet, but he leaned in closer...

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, but it's not what it looks like. But anyway review please, and I'll owl you a muffin hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Le me updating again! By the way, the muggle colleague of Malfoy, that Jon guy, was my dedication to my dearest king of the web Jon Cozart! (In case you guys don't know who he is – he's the amazing YouTuber/singer/songwriter/comedian who wrote "Harry Potter in 99 seconds", and I strongly suggest you to go to his YouTube channel "Paint"!)  
Sorry for the fangirl-babbling. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the muffins are mine.**

**Chapter 3 ****_Gosh, what am I doing?_**

**Draco/POV **

_Gosh, what am I doing?  
_

He didn't know why he brought her back. No one has ever stepped into his house other than himself. Although he was acting repulsive, deep down he really, really wanted somebody to talk to.

_Two years without women and I'm getting eager? Get a grip, Malfoy!_

He leaned in close and stopped suddenly, sweeping off snowflakes off her shoulder. Looking away, he stared at the flames burning away in the fireplace.

"It's been two years since the war, Granger, but not all of us have moved on from the dark shadows of the catastrophe. I guess you didn't really know what happened to my family after your victory. Nobody cares," he gave a shaky laugh. "But for your information, my family- um… W-what's wrong with your neck?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" She blinked. "Oh, no, no I was just s-scratching this spot here…" She carefully shifted her neck around. "Go on," she smiled. "Please." she added.

Well, that's Granger – always the weird one. He decided to go on. Letting his guard down was a hard thing to do… but he has been _so lonely…_

"Anyway, my father was taken to Azkaban. He's still in prison now. My mother and I have been in hiding for a year. But they caught my mother eventually. They couldn't send her to Azkaban since they haven't yet succeeded in laying charges on her; they kept her locked up – they just wouldn't give up until they discover any loopholes. However, our family fortune, including the Manor, was frozen by the Gringotts. It's the Ministry's doing again. I've lost my inherited business, and no wizard would want to hire a former death eater. So I was forced to leave the magic world - everywhere I go people repulse me. The muggle world was… okay. It was really hard to get along with muggles at the beginning but… there's no other choice. So… that's where you found me. I've been working there for a year now."

Silence fell upon them after he finished. _Is he boring her?_

"So," he swallowed. "I haven't heard much from you. How are you doing these days?"

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

_Did he just ask me a question?_

"Who? Me? Well, uh- I've been- um- working in-" she stammered. "Yes?" he said. "Working i-in-" she looked around frantically to look for inspirations, and stopped while she spotted a fashion magazine lying on a couch. "A modeling agency! Yes, I've been working in a modeling agency!" she repeated. _Phew._

"Oh, well, I really didn't see that coming but… good for you." He suppressed a snicker.

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"What do you know, Malfoy? I'm famous all over the country now – guess somebody's been busy making coffee in the muggle world and didn't pay attention to the magic world!" she retorted triumphantly.

She hit a point. Hurt appeared in his eyes.

"I-I mean," she stammered again. "You're doing great- You make cappuccino! As the brightest witch of her age, I don't even know how to do that! Y-you're brilliant." She said sheepishly.

"Thanks, Granger. I couldn't remember when's the last time someone made an effort to make me feel good about myself…"

Her heart was thumping quickly.

_No, this would be too inappropriate… _Her brain protested strongly. _Not to mention it's waaaay ahead of schedule._

_But he was leaning closer and closer. _Her heart retorted.

_So? Look away!_

_Well, this saves me a lot of trouble. I mean, look at us, we're about to kiss naturally._

_You'd better stop! That is NOT OK, no matter how natural it looks._

_Just kiss him already! I want to feel his lips!_

_No! Hermione Granger! That's not what you should do!_

She really didn't have the time to think.

The last thought she had on her mind was "_Oh, what the heck!" _before she closed her eyes and let his tongue enter her lips.

The sadness in his voice… with regret dripping from his every word… he has been_ lonely._

_But so has she…_

She couldn't help kissing him back, pouring compassion and care into his soul by interlocking her tongue with his, and pulling herself closer to him…

* * *

**Draco/POV**

They've had their differences – huge ones – so huge that it's unforgettable, unforgivable.

But right now all he knew was that he's covering her mouth with his.

* * *

She stayed the night.

She was sleeping right beside me, but he couldn't sleep at all. This has been too… fast. After many cups of coffee, she asked if she could stay the night. So he offered her his bed.

He sat alone in the sitting room, gazing at the fire.

_No, none of this was unreal… Nothing happened! We were just both have… human needs. It's nothing._

He buried his face in his hands.

_Gosh, what am I doing?_

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

She found herself walking down a dark street. The air was freezing and the street lights were out. A few drunken men blew whistles at her, trying to get her to drink with them. She ignored all of them, except when a guy dared to tug the hem of her skirt. She suppressed the urge to severely hurt him, only because she knew he wasn't exactly aware of his actions.

_"Stupefy!"_ She thought, and with a whip of her wand across the air, the man was cursed unconscious and thrown across the street, hitting hard against a wall.

Striking down the street swiftly, she hid herself in a dark alley.

As she glared into darkness, a voice rang.

"You're late."

"You're lucky I am here. Don't push it." She hissed.

"And?"

"Here you go." She took off her necklace and dropped it.

A hand appeared out of the darkness and snatched the necklace before it hit the ground.

"Anything else?"

"No," she spat, and disapparated without a word.

_Gosh, what am I doing?_

* * *

**Draco/POV**

The next morning Draco opened his bedroom door to find his bed empty, but the sheets still warm.

_See? Last night was nothing!_ He told himself firmly, and started to change for work.

When he arrived at the café, he grabbed a chocolate muffin and took a big bite, as if he could feel her kissing him again.

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

"You look as if you've swallowed a hundred sugar cubes" was the first thing Ginny said when she met Hermione.

"Oh, Gin! It's been such a long time! When's the last time I saw you? I wish I wasn't away for so long." Hermione held out her hands for a hug, but Ginny waved her hand impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now," Ginny gave her a sly look. "On with the details." She sat down and crossed her legs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"C'mon, Hermione," Ginny pulled Hermione down onto a couch. "So! How did it go?" she asked with a sneaky grin.

"Well, it was nice," Hermione said, my heart skipping a beat.

"How is him?"

"Doing good," Hermione answered abruptly.

"Don't you hide anything from me," the ginger narrowed her eyes, smirking.

"Never! You know me!" Hermione laughed drily.

"Well," she leaned in closer and looked into Hermione's eyes. "We will know, no matter what you're trying to hide."

"I'm hiding nothing, duh!" Hermione gave a sheepish shrug and looked away.

"You will do well. You've always done things excellently."

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Ginny's. For the first time, she looked serious.

Hermione put herself together and took a deep breath. "Yes. I will. Thanks, Gin."

"Well, I've got to go now, my lunch break's over, sadly." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'll see you after work!" She blew exaggerating air-kisses to her, and walked away.

"Yeah, sure… Bye!" Hermione gave a phony-cheerful wave.

Once the coast was clear, Hermione hid her face in her hands.

_Gosh, what am I doing?_

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's not too complicated. I've left some clues and I'll update very soon! Stay tuned! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 4 is up! I'm quick, aren't I? The song along with this fanfic is "Cups" by Anna Kendrick from the movie Pitch Perfect! The cup thingy is really hard – it took me a long time to get the hang of it. If you haven't listened to the song then please do – it's great.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cups, but the muffins are mine.**

**_Chapter 4 Why not I sing and you dance?_**

**Draco/POV**

He kept her words in his mind – those about him not getting in touch with the magic world.

So after work today, he threw on a black cloak, hiding his head under the hood, and disapparated to the magic world. He didn't dare to expose his face – he didn't want the Ministry people to have any reason to escort him to their headquarters. He wandered, walking around aimlessly for half an hour, not knowing where he was heading, until he eventually found what he wanted – a stack of rotten Daily Prophet dumped next to a trash can.

He quickly picked up the top one and flipped it to the headline.

_DOLOHOV ON LOOSE, MINISTRY FAILED TO CAPTURE EX-DEATH EATER_, the headline screamed, with a large picture of Dolohov under it.

"Dolohov?" he said to himself in disbelief. "Wasn't he dead?"

He grabbed another newspaper, and this said: _DOLOHOV RECRUITING EX-DEATH EATERS AFTER THE FALL OF YOU-KNOW-WHO, WIZARDS BEWARE._

And the next one said: _DOLOHOV CLAIMED HIMSELF AS THE NEW YOU-KNOW-WHO, THE MINISTRY IS GOING DOWN._

He felt his heart beating faster and faster. What the hell! Granger didn't tell him _anything!_

Frantically, he flipped over the stack of Daily Prophet, finding all of them had Dolohov dominating the front page. Eventually, one single piece of article caught his eye. With shaky hands, he held it up to his face and squeezed his eyes.

_DOLOHOV FOUND DEAD. MINISTRY: THE WORLD IS SAFE NOW! THANKS TO OUR AURORS!_ A picture of a bunch of Ministry people were opening champagnes and celebrating.

He gave a relief sigh, and tucked the newspaper in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey."

It was late. The café was empty, except for Draco, who was still drying some cups at the counter.

He turned his neck within a split-second. It's been a whole week since her first visit.

She smiled at him.

"Hey… I thought I'm never going to see you again." He breathed.

"I gave you such an impression, huh?" She grimaced, and sat down in front of the counter.

"Anyway, I was paying attention to the magic world and I found this." He pulled out the newspaper article he'd discovered the other night.

Her expression was hard to comprehend. "Oh, that."

"_That?_" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Granger, this guy took over the magic world! Give me some details."

She sighed deeply, and looked up.

"Yes, but it's all in the past now, right? What's the point of mentioning it again?"

"I-I just can't believe I missed out so much." He said, clapping a hand to his forehead.

"It's a good thing you missed that." She said darkly.

"Yeah- right…" He looked down at the article again, lost in thought.

"Don't think about it. Don't be ridiculous." Quickly, with the speed of light, she grasped the article away from him, crumpled it, and threw it into a trashcan near the counter. He widened his eyes at her.

"I know you're off from work, but can I get a hot chocolate?" she quickly asked.

"One hot chocolate coming right up," He grinned and went into the kitchen.

"You know, I'm pretty good at cups." She called.

"Cups?" He returned with a mug and a chocolate muffin, and handed it to her.

"Yeah," she took a sip of the chocolate, and put it down. "Like this. Watch."

She took a plastic cup he had been drying, and started clapping and tapping it with a rhythm. He gazed at her swift movements in amaze as she began to sing as well.

"I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle a' whisky for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company; I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-you say…"

And he lost himself in her beauty...

* * *

She finished her song way too soon, before he knew it.

"That was great, Granger."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"About how nice your song is, about how nice your cup-tapping is, about how nice that chocolate muffin is, about how nice the world is without Dolohov-"

She interrupted immediately. "Why not I sing and you dance?" She asked, her eyes shining.

Okay, she didn't like the mention of Dolohov at all.

"Sure."

"I was just saying- you do know how to dance?" She asked, amused.

"Yes. Now watch and learn."

Her eyes broadened with wonder as he danced – boy was he light on his feet!

He finished with a bow.

"Was that cha-cha?"

"Yes." He replied and held out his hand. "May I?"

"I have no idea how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you."

She grinned and gave him her hand, and immediately he pulled her close.

"Forward, back, forward, back… nice, now hold out your hand, and twirl…"

All night long, they sang and danced in their private bubble of happiness.

Her singing and dancing was the most wonderful thing he has seen, and surely he could no longer think of Dolohov or anything evil.

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

"I think I'd like to quit," she whispered into the darkness.

"Quitters never win."

"I know, but- "

"Winners never quit."

* * *

**Draco/POV**

She's been visiting him every Friday night for two months now – and her visit was what he kept him going through life. Everytime she would come at ten thirty, after all staff and customers have gone, then he would greet her with a hot chocolate and a muffin. Then, sometimes they would just sit down and chat, or they would sing and dance all night long until they couldn't move a limb.

They knew much more about each other now. Draco told Hermione all about his childhood – how his father treated him mercilessly and was the awfully strict parent that nobody wanted, how his mother kept spoiling him and mending both the mental and physical wounds that his father gave him, and how he was taught never, ever, ever to get in touch with muggle-borns.

She, then, filled him with her childhood as well – how her parents were dentists and never had much time with her, how she always studied alone just to kill time and "accidentally" became the best student of the year, how isolated she felt when people at Hogwarts never did like her nerdy and proud attitude except for Harry and Ron… and when she mentioned her best friends, there were tears in her eyes. She had no problem telling him all about her early years, but it was not the first time that she appeared sad when mentioning people or things in recent years.

"What's happened?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing." She quickly said.

"Tell me," he urged.

"It's okay." She said quietly. "I'm fine."

"They're not happy with you being a model?" He asked.

"Huh? What model?" She blinked, and when he raised his eyebrows at her, she hastily said, "Right! Oh, yeah, they thought I'm wasting my talent…"

He secretly agreed that her rare intelligence was going to waste, being a model that required no brains at all just didn't suit the brightest witch of her age. But looking at her sad figure, he didn't dare to voice that out loud.

"So how are Potter and Weasley doing lately?" He asked, trying to distract her casually.

"Can't you see I'm sad? Why can't you just let me be sad?" Angry tears suddenly gushed out from her eyes as she gathered her things and stormed out of the café suddenly, leaving him gob-smacked helplessly.

When he snapped back to reality and chased her out of the store, she had disapparated.

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

The very next week – the second week of February – Hermione stepped inside the café Draco worked at. The café, from the looks of it, was empty. The lights weren't on, and Draco wasn't standing at the counter waiting for her. It was strange. He _never_ missed their meetings. He usually stood behind the counter scrubbing cups, greeting her with a grin. She explored the café with her lit wand, but failed to find anything. Was he mad at her sudden tantrum last week? She felt her pulse raised, and cold sweat at the back of her neck. What happened? Hermione Granger was panicking – for the first time after the war, Hermione Granger was scared.

Just when she decided to exit the café, something grabbed her waist from behind, and she dropped her wand in fright and screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like the cha-cha? I've learnt it before and it was great fun! Anyway, review please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back from my vacation. Here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**_Chapter 5 Don't ever do that to me again!_**

**Hermione/POV (Using first-person for the first time)**

The arms that held me immediately loosened the second I screamed. Losing support, I fell to the ground.

"Hermione! It's me!" A familiar voice said urgently.

I burst into tears without warning. Oh my God. I-I just couldn't…

The café's lights were on. Blinking, I could see Draco standing in front of me, his face written with concern and anxiety. He kneeled down and gave me his hand, but I angrily slapped it away.

"_What the hell was that?_" I yelled.

"Relax, Hermione, relax… I-I was just trying to give you a surprise." He said soothingly, and patted my shoulder gently.

I glanced around the café. Even through my teary-blurred vision, I could see candles, wine and cake on the counter; rose petals were everywhere, giving the whole place a fresh flowery fragrance. I looked up at his worried face. Guilt washed over me as I accepted his offered hand this time.

But the fright was still there – it was still here – the dark things haunting me every night in my dreams, the dark history of my past which I never wanted to be reminded again, the unforgettable things putting me in depression…

More angry tears fell at the memory of…

"Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry. I won't. I promise I won't-"

He helped me to my feet and sat me on a chair at the counter.

"Better?" He sat down as well, and patted my hand.

I went silent for a minute, looking down at my lap. I could feel him staring at me, but I ignored him.

"Hermione," He said.

"What?" I sniffed.

He took my hands again and I looked up to see his bright, greyish-silver eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said wholeheartedly.

"It's okay." I looked at the flowers and the candles – guess I've ruined the mood.

"Can you tell me," he said, his eyebrows crossed. "Why are you always so tensed?"

I shuddered.

"Draco, you're planning for Valentine's Day, right?" I suddenly asked.

"Well- yeah-"

"If I say yes, can you not ask me why?"

"Well-"

* * *

**Draco/POV (Using first person here as well)**

She suddenly pushed her lips to me to cut off my sentence.

I was reminded of our first kiss that night, which we had never mentioned again after that, like it was an unspoken agreement that it was ridiculous and was to be forgotten – but now… she was the one to make the first act… What was it that she didn't want me to know? That she was so urgent to conceal? Was I not to be trusted?

This kiss was not the same as the one last time – last time it tasted desperate – but this time, there's a new feeling… melancholy?

Oh, and a bit salty – she was crying.

Nevertheless, I kissed her back, cupping her smooth cheeks and locking my fingers in her hair…

* * *

**Hermione/POV**

We kept kissing – I wouldn't be surprised if the sun has risen already.

As he kissed me all felt was… love. His hands were so tender, as if he was scared to lose me. It had been a long time since I felt loved. He thought I was crying because I was so frightened – but my tears were tears of touched.

_For a long time I'd been searching for a man who loves me, and now I think I've found him._

Except for one teeny thing that I still haven't told him yet…

We ended up curling on a couch in the café, talking about mindless, trivial things, trying to get the mood lightened up a bit. He fell asleep when the clock hit midnight. I stayed wide awake looking at nothing, my mind fleeing, functioning and analyzing a great load of information that the man sleeping next to me had no idea of.

Tonight was another sleepless night for me. I sighed and carefully shifted him from my body to the couch. With a flick of my wand, a small piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. I sucked my lower lip as I scribbled some pathetic excuse on the paper using the ink squirting out of my wand, and signed a flourish _"Hermione"_ at the bottom. I let the note drop on the place I had slept on, stood up to put on my jacket, and gave his peaceful sleeping figure one last look. He looked too innocent; he didn't need to know too much…

I turned and strode across the room, disapparating away before I could regret any of my actions.

* * *

**Draco/POV**

Everything was great.

Except for that one teeny thing that was getting in the way of our relationship. Actually, it's so small maybe I'd never even have to mention it in front of Hermione, except that it'd be wrong. _So_ wrong.

I buried my head into my hands and sat down onto the couch. When I woke up the next morning she was already gone, leaving behind a small note saying she had to go to work or she'd get smacked by her boss. I looked up and read the note over and over again as my heart sank deeper and deeper…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Placing the last rose petal on the ground, I stood back with a smile to admire my work. She would love this. It's the perfect setting. The idea was old, but worked flawlessly well with all females._

_"Draco," A familiar voice said behind me, giving me a fright. It was not Hermione, for it sounded much older, and she wouldn't be here in an hour… Could it be…?_

_I slowly turned around to see a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the café grimacing at me._

_"Mother?" I exclaimed. "Mother! They let you out finally?" I rushed over to hug her, trying to hold back my tears._

_"Yes, yes, Draco," she said in a muffled voice. "Those bastards eventually let me go."_

_"What did they do to you?" I let go of my mother and took a good look at her. She was as pale as a sheet, her figure thinner and more fragile than it used to be, with streaks of white blending in her usual light blond hair falling weakly behind her back; the only thing keeping her alive as a person was the fiery and pride in her angry, piercing eyes. Her lips trembled as she spoke again._

_"Those people were impossible," She started walking around the café. "To be kept in captivity under their hawk stare was the most humiliating thing in my life! Do they not have any respect for the family name? Do they not feel grateful I saved Harry Potter's life? I swear I will never, ever let out the good side of me again!"_

_"Mother, maybe it's time to move on –"_

_She turned abruptly._

_"What –" she whispered. "– did you just say?"_

_"Mother," I sighed. "The war's over. They let you out means they couldn't blame anything on you. Why should you be so resentful?"_

_"Because they have caused great humiliation to the Malfoy name!" She screamed, throwing her hands up._

_"Look, you don't want to end up like Father, do you? You don't want to rot yourself away in Azkaban for life, do you?"_

_She winced at the words, and I regretted my recklessness._

_"Mother, let's start all over again."_

_She looked away, breathing heavily._

_"Why don't you head back to the manor and take a rest?" I carefully suggested._

_"Speaking of the manor, I went there to look for you but you weren't there, so I checked our family clock to discover your location. What on earth are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and asked angrily._

_"Uh- I work here now, Mother."_

_Her eyes popped out of her skull and I could see smoke coming out from her nostrils._

_"I- You- You- "_

_"Why don't you just go back to the manor first? I still have some work to do." I escorted her out of the shop before she managed to come up with anything to retort me._

* * *

**A/N: Can you match all the clues together? STAY TUNED. By the way, would you guys like any previews? If you leave a review, I'll give you a preview. Oh, with complimentary chocolate chip muffins attached, of course :)**


End file.
